Scent
by BrokenRekordBro
Summary: A Pokemon trainer and his trusted partner Bisharp explore the battles and views of Castelia City but there's far more to explore than just the city (Male on Female Pokephilia)


**Scent**

At the docks of Castelia City, two trainers are locked in battle. Calum and his trusted Bisharp; Diana, face off against their opponent's Golurk.

"Now! Go for a night slash!" Calum shouted.  
Bisharp nodded, breaking into a dash towards her opponent.  
Quick to react, the opponent barked. "Not gonna happen! Golurk use Fling!"  
Taking the King's Rock off its head, the automaton Pokémon hurled it directly at Diana shattering on impact and creating a cloud of dust.  
"Perfect! Get ready an Earthquake to finish it Golurk!"  
Before Golurk could fire off the attack, the Sword blade Pokémon burst from the dust, striking her opponent with a critical hit.  
Golurk reeled from the hit, toppling over and collapsing on the ground.  
"No! Golurk! How did you do that? The kings rock should've interrupted you!" The trainer asked, still in disbelief from his loss.  
"It's all to do with my Bisharp's ability." Calum responded. "Inner focus prevents her from flinching, but it was a good tactic, you just had a bad matchup this time. Great battle!"  
Calum extended his hand and his opponent shook it in return.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have look out for that!"

After a brief visit to a Pokémon center, Calum continued through the city, taking in the sights and smells with Diana at his side.  
"It's pretty cool, right?" He turned towards Diana. "Never been in a city so huge! Plenty of strong trainers too."  
Diana simply gave Calum a stern look, one to which he was all too used to.  
"Alright, I can tell you're not a fan but c'mon! It's a change of pace at the very least."  
Calum noticed the surrounding market stalls and had an idea. "Lemme get you something since you did some awesome work in the last battle. You just pick something that you like the look of and I'll get it."  
Diana's expression barely changed but she began to glance at each stall they passed by, clearly accepting his offer.  
Before too long they had trailed to the end of the market street without picking up anything. Diana was still searching, however, seemingly determined to find something, anything she liked.  
Calum piped up. "Hey, I know what I said but we still need to find a place for tonight, we could look for stuff tomorrow morning okay?"  
As if he had spoken too soon, Diana immediately perked up. She had spotted a corner shop selling candles and began swiftly walking toward it, leaving her trainer behind.  
"Whoa, hey! Slow down Diana!" said Calum as he jogged to catch up.

As they arrived at the storefront there were several intricate displays showing a variety of colourful candles each in different sizes and shapes. At the very bottom of the window, there were a few sealed jars, each indicating a particular berry used for its scent.  
Calum saw Diana's intense staring and broke the silence. "I take it you want one then. Wanna go in and have a look?"  
Still, as silent as ever, Diana turned to him and nodded before taking his lead into the store.  
The shop was a quaint little space, looking slightly worn over time but with modern displays and lit by an extravagant chandelier. Behind the counter was an older lady who already seemed concerned at the razor-sharp Pokémon entering her shop. Before she could express this concern, Calum interjected. "I promise she's gentle when she needs to be!"  
"Well alright, dear but some of the isles are a bit narrow so still be very careful." The lady responded.  
Calum nodded. "Thank you and we will."  
Diana was already lifting some of the scented candles and smelling each one, finding her preference. As she was working her way along a shelf she suddenly stopped after sampling the Qualot berry scent. It was a sweet aroma that left a light burn in the nostrils, powerful enough to send a shiver down Diana's spine. Her whole body shuddered, completely intoxicated by the scent.  
She had found something she wanted.

Diana approached Calum, who was browsing the store's other wares including soaps and shampoos.  
"You find something?" Said Calum, seeing the jar in her hands.  
Diana presented the scented candle allowing Calum to take a whiff, stunning him slightly.  
"Whoa, that's a strong scent! But if it's the one you want?"  
Diana nodded, forcing the jar into Calum's hands. He fumbled slightly with the shampoo, careful not to drop anything, but quickly managed to cradle everything in his arms.  
"Phew, alright I guess I'm done here too! Gimme a sec to pay for these."

Purchases in tow, the two headed back out into the city as the sun began to settle in the distance.  
"Didn't realise how late it is. We really need a place for the night soon..."  
Diana didn't respond, seemingly in a world of her own as she stared into the distance.  
"Hey! Diana, are you dozing off there?" Calum called out.  
She jumped slightly and turned, clearly looking dazed but now fully focused on Calum.  
"It's been a long day I know. You wanna take a rest in your Pokéball while I look for a place?" Asked Calum, offering up the ball.  
She simply pushed the Pokéball aside and continued to walk.  
"Cool, probably should've known that was your answer but sure." He mumbled to himself.  
They continued to search, asking a few people on the way for any recommendations. Eventually, they had settled on a more recently built hotel at the north end of the city. It was a modern design, almost futuristic and was apparently one of the few places offering a loyalty program.  
"Not that I think we'll keep coming back here but if it's nice then it'll be good to keep in mind." Said Calum, tapping his right temple.  
The duo walked into an impressive lobby; there were bellboys at the ready, extravagant art across each wall and even a water fountain in the centre.  
"This might actually be out of our price range." Calum muttered to Diana. "Maybe just stay here, for now, I'll go and see if we can get a room."  
Calum left for the reception.

Diana began to glance around, looking at the individual people and Pokémon walking about the lobby. There were only a few trainers but each of them was side by side with a partner Pokémon. She felt an odd sense of envy, though she and Calum were never far apart, there was a missing essence of affection.  
When she was a Pawniard, Calum had showered her in praise and love but that seemed to wain off once she had evolved. Though she felt that love once more today, she had proof of this. Diana let out a sigh as she lost herself in memories.

Calum returned, smiling. "So, we've got a room for night and... Check it out!"  
He produced a small plastic card embossed with the Hotel's Name, proudly showing the word 'Member' in the centre.  
"There are actually a few of these places around Unova and we get discounts with them the more we use them. Not too shabby right?"  
Diana snapped out of her daydream, nodding half-heartedly, not fully aware of what she was agreeing to.  
"Hey, I know you're tired but don't worry you'll get some rest soon. Let's head on up!"  
The pair made their way to the lifts, rose several floors and found their room.

Calum opened the doors to a quaint little room with some sleek furniture including a couch, a table with some freshwater on top and a large bed taking up the majority of the space. It also included an on-suite with a spacious bath/shower combo and a TV to boot.  
"Ah~ Finally!" Calum sighed, taking his bag off and taking a seat on the bed.  
Diana began wandering around the room inspecting the furnishings before reaching the bed. She placed her hand on the surface feeling the gentle softness of the sheets and mattress. She turned her attention to Calum who was also noticing how comfy the bed was.  
"You'll have to fight me for it!" Calum joked.  
Diana simply backed up while shaking her head.  
"Well you can have it, for now, I need to clean up anyway."  
Calum rose from the bed and wandered over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
Diana lay down on the bed, now alone with her thoughts. She began thinking about the past again; being lifted into the air by Calum after winning a battle, venturing into the woods and getting lost together, playing games with each other until sunset then wandering back home under the orange glow of evening. She lay still until she heard the shower begin. Calum would be occupied for a while now, she had the whole room to herself.

She got up and reached for Calum's bag, lifting out her candle. She opened the jar and felt the aroma fill the air around her. It was intoxicating, relieving her of the bittersweet thoughts clouding her mind. This was a reminder of how much her trainer cared for her but she only wished he could know her own feelings. Diana held the jar close to her face as she sat back on the bed and began to let her hands roam across her body. She gently caressed her chest with each inhale, everything was so sensitive at this point she could feel her whole body tingling and aching for more.  
Before she became completely lost to her libido, she caught a glance of Calum's bag again. It had fallen over after being scoured for the candle and spare clothing was laying on the floor in front of the bed. Diana's heart started racing as she considered her next move. Slowly she shuffled through the laundry until her eyes caught sight of a set of spare boxer shorts. Her heart now pounding and her mind a complete blur she brought the underwear to her face and breathed in her partner's scent. It was wonderfully strong, Diana returned to the bed and lay down, now unable to contain herself she brought her hand down to her pussy. It was already soaking thanks to her imagination running wild. She teased it, rubbing her hand against the opening and prodding at it ever so slightly. She shivered in ecstasy and took in more of Calum's musk. She pushed her hand deeper inside while rubbing her thumb across her eager clit. Each breath was exhilarating, enticing Diana to go faster as her mind filled with lewd thoughts.  
The Bathroom door opened.  
"Hey, could you grab my soap-" Calum stopped, stunned at the sight of Diana. One hand holding his underwear and one hand running over her womanhood. The two locked eyes but before Calum could say anything Diana had panicked, quickly hiding underneath the covers of the bed.  
There was a long pause, Calum returned to the bathroom to turn the shower off when he came back Diana was still curled underneath the sheets. He saw his bag tipped over with spare and dirty clothes splayed across the floor, the candle resting at the base of the bed and a small damp patch at where Diana had been.  
Calum found it difficult to choose his words, he had no idea Diana would do anything like this and yet she had and was far too embarrassed to even face him.  
"I... I'm not mad." He said meekly.  
"But I think... We need to talk..."  
Diana shuffled slightly underneath the duvet.  
"Diana, please..." Calum sat on the bed, still only wearing a towel.  
Diana shifted out from the covers, her face still flushed and tears forming in her eyes.  
"Hey, hey it's okay..." Calum comforted her, noticing the tears. "I said I'm not mad, I just... don't really know what to do about... This."  
It was the first time he had seen Diana so vulnerable. The blades across her body were retracted and expression, instead of stoic, was one of shame and embarrassment.  
He let out a deep sigh.  
"I'm an idiot..."  
Diana finally turned to face Calum.  
"When you evolved, I had these... fantasies about you too..."  
He paused  
"But... I knew that humans and Pokémon couldn't... be together. So, I had to just... ignore them. If I did anything I knew that I'd get into trouble and..."  
He trailed off as he looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say next.  
Diana shuffled slightly towards her trainer placing her hand on top of his.  
They both locked eyes.  
"But you had those same feelings... Here I was only thinking of myself but not even considering you... I'm so sorry Diana..."  
Diana squeezed his hand tightly, as she brought her face closer to his. At that moment Calum forgot about everything else and kissed her.

They pushed against one another, finally expressing their suppressed feelings. Calum wrapped his arms around her cool, steel body.  
Yet it wasn't cold, there was a warmth emanating from her that was pleasant and welcoming. Diana, in turn, placed her hands against her trainer's body. Calum was still warm from the shower, glistening with droplets of water.  
Suddenly Diana broke the kiss as she reached for her candle. She placed it on the bedside table and extended her wrist blade. Quickly, she struck the blade with her other hand sending sparks flying and igniting the candle's wick. While Calum was impressed by Diana's precision, he was more focused on the Pokémon's body. With all of her other blades retracted her body was smooth and slender, she leaned over the table in such a way that Calum could see everything. Her thin waist accentuating her wide thighs, the perfect curvature of her rear and in the dead centre her pussy was still wet and dripping.  
Calum could barely hide his erection and his lust had grown too strong from the sight before him. He stood up and held onto Diana's hips making her gasp ever so slightly.  
"I think we're both in need of some relief." he said as he pressed the bulge beneath his towel against her womanhood.  
Very quietly Diana whispered "...shar" nodding her head.  
Calum pulled her gently back onto the bed, laying the Pokémon on her back, and continued the abruptly ended kiss.

The smell of the candle started to fill the room.  
Calum could feel the aroma swarm around him, every sensation being amplified by the sharp scent. He could taste Diana's lips and tongue, he heard nothing but her pleasured moans, he sensed the warmth and excitement from Diana's body and he felt her heart pound as it lay underneath his chest. Calum gently broke the kiss and looked at his Pokémon, her face was blushing brightly and she looked like she was loving every second.  
"I don't want to wait any longer... You want to keep going right?" Calum asked, panting slightly.  
Diana let out a whisper as she nodded her head, "Bishar..." She tugged slightly on Calum's towel.  
Calum propped himself up on his knees but as he moved away Diana held onto his towel. It fell to the side revealing Calum's dick, throbbing and already leaking pre-cum.  
Diana didn't hesitate to hold onto it, she leaned in for a closer look as she began to softly stroke it's length. For Calum everything was turning blurry, he could barely believe any of this was happening but it truly felt amazing. As she continued to stroke, Calum reached down and held the side of Diana's face, petting her in turn. She let out a soft moan before adjusting her position, she lay down on her stomach and pressed her lips against the tip of Calum's member. She kissed it gently before slowly guiding its length into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip as she did. Calum could feel her tasting his shaft as it reached the back of her throat and her lips now touched the base of his dick. Diana stopped and looked up at Calum eagerly. He looked down and asked in between his moans.  
"Wait... You want me to...?"  
Diana simply closed her eyes and braced herself by holding onto his knees. Calum began thrusting slowly, feeling her suck and lick at his shaft. He couldn't help but shudder from the sheer pleasure. Calum reached down, grabbing the back of Diana's head as he picked up the pace. He was so lost in the moment he only barely realised how close he was, he pulled back letting out a moan.  
"Diana, I'm cumming~"  
She stopped briefly and pushed Calum on his back, further down the bed. This gave Calum a full sight of Diana working his cock. The impact and view were too much to take, causing him to tense up and shoot rope after rope of cum down Diana's throat. She held still, swallowing it all as it poured into her. She looked up at her trainer, his face in full ecstasy and his breaths heavy and satisfied.

After a brief moment of silence, Diana slowly pulled away from Calum's dick, cleaning it with her tongue at the same time. He recovered from the pulsing orgasm and gathered the strength to speak.  
"Diana... that... that was amazing."  
She blushed, proud of herself and happy to be praised. She climbed up the bed to lay next to Calum and wrapped her arms around him.  
Calum couldn't help but look at her body as they rested and he noticed her pussy, still drenched as her thighs moved subtly.  
He had come this far with his Pokémon, he owed to her to return the favour.

He reached down and gently touched Diana's soaked womanhood. She shuddered and gripped tighter to Calum, moaning quietly into his ear.  
He whispered "but... I need to take care of you too." as he slid his middle and index fingers across her pussy. Diana kept quivering and moaning, clearly enjoying his touch. Slowly, he pushed deeper, letting the tips of his fingers glide into her. Diana began to grind up against his hand and quivered in excitement, with such a pleasured look on her face. Calum leaned in and kissed her again, his hand still busy. He could hear muffled moans during the kiss as he played with her pussy, altering his speed and technique to hear every sound Diana could make. Before long Calum was already hard again, but he wasn't done teasing his Pokémon, he broke the kiss only to trail his lips down Diana's body. Her breathing got heavier as she couldn't contain her moans and whimpers. Every part of her body was being tantalised and worshipped as Calum worked his hands, lips and tongue down to her womanhood. He stopped for a moment to admire the view of his Pokémon, her pussy twitching inches from his face, her once sharp and armoured body now exposed bare and her face a deep red and lost in a world of ecstasy.

He leaned in and kissed Diana's clit gently, getting a sharp gasp from her as she grabbed the side of Calum's head. She wasn't resisting but simply returning his soft touches in her own way. Calum kept his lips up against her opening as he pushed his tongue inside, savouring her taste. He had no idea what he was doing but from the light twitching and ceaseless moans from Diana, he could tell she was very much enjoying it. Calum wrapped his arms under and around her thighs, feeling his hands sink into her soft skin. He started working his tongue deeper and faster inside her lower lips and Diana certainly felt it, she began shivering across her whole body from excitement. As Calum pulled his mouth away for a moment, he saw the sweet mix of his saliva and Diana's love juices staining a large area of the bedsheets and soaking the skin around her pussy. He leaned back in and slowly dragged his tongue across her twitching clit and continued lapping away gently. Diana could barely take much more. Her hands fell to the bedside, gripping so tightly Calum could hear the fabric straining. She was close. He doubled down, wriggling his tongue all over Diana's pussy while teasing it slightly with the tips of his fingers. Diana shook, digging her hands and feet into the bed as she thrust her body upwards, arching her back.  
"BISHARP!" She screamed as her whole body pulsed with pleasure before completely collapsing back down onto the bed. She lay down desperately panting for a few seconds before steadily relaxing.  
Calum licked his lips, soaked in love juice, as he got back on his knees. Wiping off the excess, he said with a glint in his eye.  
"I can't wait any longer..."

His manhood was aching for Diana, still wet from her mouth and throbbing eagerly. While she was still a little hazy, Diana nodded and held her legs apart for her trainer. Calum moved closer until his shaft could only just touch Diana's pussy, both of them so sensitive that they shuddered on contact. With one hand Calum held onto her hips and with the other, he guided the tip of his dick to her awaiting womanhood. He pushed gently feeling every inch becoming enveloped by Diana's warmth, her body wriggling and shaking right next to him as she let out a soft moan. Before he could place his other hand back on Diana's body, she grabbed it quickly with her hand. This caught Calum's attention as his focus went quickly from his hand to Diana's face, she was smiling so genuinely and pure, she had waited for so long, dreaming for something like this to happen.  
Now fully inside her and holding her hand, Calum leaned on top of Diana and kissed her once more. She returned the kiss and wrestled her tongue with his as she wrapped her other arm around Calum's torso.  
Not breaking the kiss, Calum began thrusting slowly in and out. It was quiet enough that he could hear the sounds of his member sliding in and out of Diana's tender pussy on top of her muffled moans. The feeling was unimaginable and nothing could come close to compare, enticing Calum to move faster and harder. Diana began moving her hand across his back, caressing his body as it pushed inside her. The noise was picking up as the impact of their hips created a soft clap with each meeting. It was too much to handle, they broke the kiss only to let out heavy breaths of ecstasy. Calum moved his head to Diana's side and started pounding her rapidly, causing the Pokémon to moan uncontrollably, echoing throughout the room alongside the clapping of their bodies. Diana raised her legs to lock them behind Calum's waist as he thrust and as he felt the extra weight on his back he let out a sharp, almost primal, cry.  
"DIANA!"  
He suddenly grabbed her to lift them both upright, balancing on his sturdy knees. Calum started to bounce Diana's whole body on his shaft, lifting and dropping her in perfect sync with the thrusts of his hips. Diana's arms were dangling and bouncing free for a moment after the sudden shift, she slowly regained control to clutch back onto Calum, their chests pressed up against one another as she wrapped her arms around him. Their bodies colliding faster and harder than ever before, they could feel each other's breath and heartbeats increasing in pace, both of them on the verge. Diana looked back up at her trainer and leaned in to kiss him once more. As she did, she tightened her leg lock more than ever before, taking Calum's entire shaft inside her as she came. Her whole body tingling and shaking and her pussy squeezing Calum's dick were enough to send him over the edge as they both moaned into the kiss. Calum's hot cum plastering the insides of his Pokémon, filling her up so much that it spilt out onto the soft bedsheets and stained them further. They slumped down, still joined, and held each other as they kissed for what seemed like ages.

As their heartbeats settled during the embrace they moved to lie on the bed, finally separating themselves. Still sensitive from their orgasms they both shuddered as Calum's dick slid out of Diana's pussy and his excess cum poured out. They rested on the bed, side by side. Calum sighed with satisfaction,  
"That was... so incredible~"  
Diana turned to him with a loving smile on her face.  
"Sharr~" she said softly, getting comfy next to him.  
Calum turned to meet her gaze.  
"I'm sorry it's taken me this long to say it but... I love you, Diana..."  
Diana smiled warmly and leaned in again to give Calum one more kiss on the lips. She turned over to extinguish her candle, as Calum switched off the lights.  
In the darkness, they huddled back under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms...

End


End file.
